Schlacht von Dac (10 NSY)
Die Schlacht von Dac, auch als Schlacht von Calamari oder Zweite Schlacht von Calamari bekannt, stellte einer der ersten Schlachten der Operation Schattenhand des zurückgekehrten Imperators Palpatine dar. Mithilfe der von Umak Leth und Qwi Xux entwickelten Weltenvernichter wurde der Planet Mon Calamari schwer verwüstet. Vorgeschichte Mon Calamari war eines der Ziele, die vom ersten und zweiten Todesstern vernichtet werden sollten, doch dazu kam es durch die Zerstörung der Superwaffen nicht. 10 NSY, unmittelbar nach dem Thrawn-Feldzug, kehrte Imperator Palpatine mithilfe eines Klonkörpers zurück und vereinte die Kriegsherren des Galaktischen Imperiums, wie zum Beispiel Blitzer Harrsk oder Teradoc. Mit den vereinten Streitkräften wurde Coruscant angegriffen und trotz der Bemühungen von General Bel Iblis musste der Planet aufgegeben werden, die Führung floh in den Hutt-Raum nach Da Soocha. Die imperialen Streitkräfte fielen jedoch plötzlich wieder auseinander, während Palpatine mit seinen Weltenvernichtern den Angriff auf Mon Calamari begann. Schlacht Die Weltenvernichter tauchten begleitet von TIE-Jägern und einer Flotte auf und begannen, alles, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, zu verschlingen. Das Aufgenommene verarbeiteten sie nun zu neuen Waffen. Da die Versuche der Mon Calamari, sich zu verteidigen, erfolglos waren, entsandte die Neue Republik von Basis Bergspitze die Grün- und die Blau-Staffel mit Wedge Antilles und Lando Calrissian, um die Evakuierung der Bevölkerung nach Da Soocha zu decken. Auf dem Weg nach Mon Cal empfing die Emanzipator, ein Sternzerstörer mit Antilles und Calrissian an Bord, einen Funkruf, der von Mon Calamari in den Tiefkern abgestrahlt wurde. Auf Calrissians Befehl hin flog der Sternzerstörer vom Hyperraum aus auf den Ursprungsort zu und vernichtete damit beim Austritt den Supersternzerstörer Allegiance. Während nun X-Flügler und Transporter zum Planeten eilten, um die Weltenvernichter zu zerstören, beschäftigte die restliche Flotte die Schiffe des Imperiums. Die Ankunft der Flotte löste einen Jubel unter den Mon Calamari aus, die versuchten, ihre Städte zu verteidigen, und die Imperialen kontaktierten Byss, um Luke Skywalker, der vom Imperator auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen wurde, vom Angriff zu informieren. Die Weltenvernichter erhoben sich nun in die Luft und schleusten zahlreiche automatisierte Raumjäger aus, die die Geschwader der Neuen Republik in die Knie zwangen. Als ein Weltenvernichter immer weiter aufstieg, befahl Calrissian, alles Feuer auf das Schiff zu konzentrieren, welches sich der Emancipator immer mehr näherte. Die Emancipator wurde vom Vernichter aufgesogen und die Rettungskapseln starteten. Gerade als eine weitere Fregatte zerstört wurde, erschien die Reserve von Basis Bergspitze und gab den Rettungskapseln und Evakuierungsschiffen Feuerschutz, damit diese von den neuen Schiffen gerettet werden konnten. miniatur|links|Ein [[V-Wing Airspeeder fliegt auf einen Weltenvernichter zu]] Die E-Flügler griffen nun erneut die Weltenvernichter an, während diese von Byss falsche Daten erhielten und sich selbst vernichteten. Auf der Antares Sechs, dem neuen Flaggschiff Calrissians, nahm man an, die Imperialen wollten nun verlieren. Auf Byss speicherte der Droide R2-D2 einen Befehlscode in die Vernichter ein, der sie vollendens lahm legte. Die Marinekommandos begannen auf Calrissians Befehl hin mit der Enterung der Vernichter und konnten sie fast problemlos übernehmen. Die Imperialen in den Verwüstern versuchten, während die Marinekommandos auf Sturmtruppen trafen, die Systeme wieder in Gang zu bringen und es gelang ihnen, die Recycling-Fabriken zu reaktivieren. Derweil traf der Millennium Falke ein und R2-D2 entwickelte einen neuen Code, der ihn die Weltenvernichter komplett kontrollieren ließ. Nachdem die Marinekommandos die Vernichter verlassen hatten, konnte der kleine Droide die Weltenvernichter so beeinflussen, dass sie sich mit den Recyclern gegenseitig vernichteten. Quellen *''Rückzug von Coruscant'' (enthalten in Flucht der Rebellen) *''Das Dunkle Imperium I'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Flucht ins Ungewisse *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' en:Battle of Calamari es:Primera Batalla de Mon Calamari (Guerra Civil Galáctica) ja:カラマリの戦い Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Operation Schattenhand Kategorie:Einsätze der Renegaten-Staffel Kategorie:Legends